coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3248 (5th July 1991)
Plot Percy tries to put Emily off selling No.3. She's excited about starting again somewhere new but he tells her she's too old. Alf rests in hospital. Audrey has to look after Alf and the shop, with Ivy leaving to work at Bettabuy. Gail is incredulous when she moans about Ivy leaving her in the lurch, after she spent so long trying to get rid of her. Alma is bitter knowing that it's Mike's wedding day. She feels he will be unhappy with Jackie and it serves him right. Jackie allows Ralph Dobson to go through the factory's accounts while the wedding is taking place. Deirdre worries that her secret isn't safe with Phil. Mr Simpson, an estate agent, views No.3. Ivy finishes at the shop. She and Audrey resist the urge to start another argument when they make digs at each other. Phil keeps on at Mike about a loan. Mike and Jackie are married at the Register Office. Percy tells the neighbours that Emily is selling up. Phyllis drops hints about Percy coming to live with her. Phil introduces his best man's speech by promising the truth about Mike. Deirdre and Mike are relieved when it's a jokey speech praising Mike for his charity and religious devotion. Percy and Emily agree to disagree about Emily selling the house. Jackie gives a surprised Mike his wedding present - the knowledge that they're going to sell the factory and take time off. He's horrified. Dobson notices Alcazar Holdings in the accounts and calls on Alma to establish that she runs the cafe. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff Guest cast *Hazel Lightfoot - Caroline Holdaway *Ralph Dobson - Michael Lees *Estate Agent - Nicholas Fry *Registrar - Geoffrey Annis *Gordon Barrett - Carl Forgione Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *17 Elmgate Gardens - Kitchen and bedroom *Ingram's Textiles - Offices *Weatherfield Register Office - Ceremony room *Unknown road in Weatherfield *Midland Hotel, Manchester - Function room and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The guests gather for the wedding of Mike Baldwin and Jackie Ingram. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,740,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 19th March 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene of length 1'18" where Deirdre Barlow makes Phil Jennings promise to keep her affair with Mike Baldwin to himself and Phil tells her about Mike's scam with Charlie Travers. Category:1991 episodes